Chicago Outfit
and his bodyguards.]]The Chicago Outfit is an organized crime syndicate that runs illicit operations from Chicago, hence their name. They were founded by Jimmy Colosimo in the 1890s as the Colosimo crime family, but Johnny Torrio took over in 1921 and moved to Chicago, where it is based currently. Its most famous leader was Alphonsoe Capone, who took over when Torrio was wounded in the Chicago Beer Wars with other gangs, and he became the chief of Chicago until his imprisonment in 1931. They are allies with the Balistrieri crime family and Coniglio crime family of Milwaukee, DiGiovanni crime family of Kansas City, Giordano crime family of St. Louis, Trafficante crime family of Tampa, Ardizzone crime family and Falcone crime family of Los Angeles, Lanza crime family of San Francisco, the Cerrito crime family of San Jose, the Forlenza crime family of Cleveland, Drago crime family of Tampa, and the Tramonti crime family of New Orleans, while they were formerly enemies of the Corleone crime family, O'Banion Gang, Moran Gang, Guzik Gang, Saltis-McErlane Gang, Sheldon Gang, and other families from New York and Chicago, as well as street gangs, and sometimes, their allies. History ]]Johnny Torrio was considered to be the forefather of the Chicago crime syndicate, being the boss of Al Capone, the future Boss of the outfit. In the 1920s, Al Capone gained power and turned Chicago into "his" city, living like the King. He founded his own crime family, consisting of not only Sicilians, but also Jews and Neapolitans. In 1929, the Chicago Outfit was famous for ending the Moran Gang with the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, killing seven of Moran's gang and a few associates. The Chicago Outfit lost all of its power in 1931, when Chicago Treasury Department officer Eliot Ness founded a crew, known as The Untouchables, and brought Capone to justice for tax evasion; he could not trump up higher charges because Capone had all of the judges and politicians (even the mayor) of Chicago in his pocket. He was succeeded by his underboss Frank Nitti, who re-established the syndicate's power, but committed suicide in 1943 after being under subpoena. Nitti's replacement, Louie "Fuckface" Russo, was horrid. He murdered hundreds of people and was known to be a lady-killer. He paid the price when the consigliere of the rival Corleone crime family, Tom Hagen, killed him with his own pistol. His successor Albert Volpe was an ally of the Corleones, and recieved a share of the Corleone family's casino money in 1979 on the same day of his death in the Atlantic City Massacre, along with Nicodemo Molinari, Frank Romano, Leo Cuneo, Frank Greco, and many others. There were many other bosses who succeeded him, the current being John DiFronzo, who was a Capo under Samuel Carlisi. Chicago remains a high crime-rate city, one of the most dangerous in America. Family Colosimo Organization *Don: Giacomo James Colosimo *Underbosses: Frank Nitti, Paul Ricca, Patrick O'Donnell, Johnny Torrio, Salvatore Maranzano, and Al Capone *Consigliere: Antonio Lombardo and Giuseppe Mariposa *Caporegimes: Jack McGurn, Tony Accardo, Jack Zuta, and Frankie Yale *Soldati: Willie Russo, Frank Falcone, Louie Russo, Phil D'Andrea, Louis Campagna, Nick Circella, Charles Gioe, Ralph Pierce, John Roselli, Benny Amato, Joey Daniello, John Villone, Albert Volpe, Robert Miranda, and Arturo DeMaggio Category:Families Category:Neapolitan crime families